


Враньё

by rubyrummy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однострочник с драббл-гейма на слово "вранье"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Враньё

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Bluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978176) by [rubyrummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy)



Есть такие точки, которые определяют жизнь. Локи — принц Асгарда, сын Лафея, сын Одина, предатель и обманщик — помнит каждую.

«Сказать или не сказать», — думает пятилетний Локи, глядя в глаза матери. Она сердита, расстроена и очень недовольна. Они в ее спальне. Козлята, которых притащил Тор, — «Маме обязательно понравится!» — сжевали полог, обгадили подушки и даже успели обгрызть угол у шкафа. Но старший брат умоляюще смотрит и слова сами срываются с губ:

— Мы прибежали на шум, мама!

«Соглашаться или не соглашаться», — мучается четырнадцатилетний Локи, пока Тор собирается наперекор всем заветам слетать в Мидгард. Соглашаться не хочется: и опасно, и против воли отца, но Тор и так словно забыл, что у него есть брат. Поэтому Локи, кривясь от собственной слабости, отвечает:

— Да. Конечно. С удовольствием.

Локи шестнадцать, Локи девятнадцать, Локи... их не счесть, но каждая привела его на разрушенный радужный мост. Сколько раз он изворачивался ужом, выгораживая Тора и его тупых друзей, сколько раз наступал на горло собственным желаниям, сколько раз обманывал ради брата и отца.

И только над бездонной пропастью, вцепившись в копьё Одина, он честен как никогда:

— У меня бы все получилось! Ради тебя!

Но его честность никому не нужна.


End file.
